Surprises are Always Just Around the Corner
by SunnyDrop
Summary: Seven is the magic number, To awake a goddess from a slumber Two are left to fall, And one may destroy us all, But with fire and ash, And one final slash, A hero taking their last breath, For a battle ending in death
1. Chapter 1: Meet the girl with ADHD

I never did feel like I fit in. Now I know I truly don't.

My dad drove me to school at 8:15. I sat in the front seat, looking out of the rather damaged window of our car. A guy had crashed into it the day before, so glass was shattered and a big crack etched itself in the center. I could just see my dad's pepper black hair at the corner of my eye. His large hands on our white leather steering-weal.

"Sierra, you haven't spoken all morning," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." was my immediate answer. Of course, there was always _something, _but I didn't need my dad's advice.

"I know you too well, Erra honey," he spoke as if it where nothing, eyes fixated on the road ahead. "It can't be 'nothing'.

I sigh and drop my hand from my face. I clapped then let both hand hit my lap and I turn to face my dad.

Donum Dux was not a dumb man, though sometimes his pride would blind him. Often he was brag about is name and good-looks. Why brag about is name? Well, 'donum' is Latin for gift. He believed he was a gift to Earth. His last name was also Latin. 'Dux' means leader. Guide even. He would often think he was a gift of guidance to others.

He was rather tall, 6 foot 5, with ragged pepper black hair. Usually he wore a night black shirt that fit his masculine figure perfectly. Blue jeans, with the occasional hole, and black shoes; either combat boots, or sneakers.

My own name meant nothing in Latin. Sierra McCloud Dux. Sure, I had Dux in my name as well, but I never preferred it as my last name. I was always Sierra McCloud, as I saw myself.

"Mom," I say rather simply. "Where is she? Why did she leave? Is she dead?"

My dad sighed, and pulled a corner down Broadway street. "I would like to have said I knew..."

"But you don't." I finished. We've had this conversation before. "I could have walked. I know the way." I added.

We passed Pacific avenue. "I know. But it's faster like this. And.." he seemed to choke on his words briefly. "And I wanted to spend time with you."

"Yeah, sure." I murmur under my breath. My dad was never home, never spending time with me. Why start now?

We pulled down Jackson street drive and pulled up to Sterne High School. I'd been there for a week and two days after being kicked out of my previous school. It must have been a record.

Sterne High School was for disabled kids, like me. I mean, I wasn't _disabled, _I could learn just fine, if it wasn't for my dyslexia and ADHD. Now if you're wondering why I was kicked out of my old school? It wasn't because I blew up my history teacher's class room. That was not my fault. I had already made friends at Sterne, so it wasn't so bad. Not to mention my boyfriend...

I open the passenger side door, and grab my bag from the back seat. It would have been easier to open the back door and get it, but I didn't want to spend another minute in this car. I sling it over my shoulder and growl a bye to my dad before slamming the door and walking away. No waving. No smiling. No looking back.

I walk over to the railing where I slide down, not bothering to use the steps. My friend Carley waits at the bottom. I reached the end and jumped off, landing right next to Carley.

"Hey," I say, my usual perk back into session.

"Hey." Carley responds, giving my shoulder a light punch.

"Ouch, that hurt Carl." I say in a mock pained voice, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah right, like that would hurt you."

"You know me too well."

"Yes, yes I do."

I laugh along with Carley, before two hands cover my eyes. They where slightly rough, but gentle. "Guess who?"

"Keith?" I say, even though I already know it's him.

"The one and only." He takes his hands off of my eyes, and kisses my cheek. My boyfriend, Keith, was probably the greatest guy you'd ever meet. He had chestnut side-swept brown hair, with a perfect smile, blue eyes and dimples when he smiles. Rather masculine, with probably the hottest body you would ever see. Okay, so I get carried away. I'm his girlfriend though, so why should it matter?

"Come on. Romeo. We're going to be late for class." I say, taking his hand and walking with him and Carley.

**Alriiight! So, my first ever PJO fanfic. I really hope you guys like it, because I am a massive PJO fan. Also, I felt like I should change from Warriors for a while. Anyways, remember; REVIEWS = HAPPINESS = CHAPTERS**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	2. Chapter 2: Bret

The bell rang.

Carley and I get up for lunch, rushing to get all our stuff in our bags. The teacher - Mr. Gollop - starts to erase the chalk board. He had his legs amputated when he was young from food poisoning, but he stood remarkably well for a man with crutches. I quite like Mr. Gollop, I even know his first name - Stephen.

His 'little helper' - as I called her - was holding his crutches and standing by the door. The blond witch had an evil smirk on her face, her little minions in the hall giggling with their hands over their mouths as Mr. Gollop stumbled.

The blonde's name was Amelia, but everyone calls her Lia. She was petit with amber eyes like fire. She didn't have much potential to do anything great in life, but I think that's because she was afraid to chip a nail. Of course, the teacher's all love her, and the guys crumble at her feet, but I always thought there was a façade. Maybe I was wrong.

Mr. Gollop finished erasing the chalk board and hobbled over to her. He has a fine trimmed beard, and locks of dark brown hair on top of his head, sprinkled with gray lines. He wasn't old though, only fatigued. After Lia had helped him with his crutches, she started heading towards Carley and I where we stood frozen. Why I always stop and stare at Amelia when she's helping Mr. Gollop, I have no idea. Maybe to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

Her clique of mean girls closely following behind her, she stopped nose-to-nose with Carley. "I see you still didn't let your hair grow? My oh my, it looks like a pigeon had babies in your hair then threw up and left, hon." she snipped with imaginary scissors at Carley's hair.

"Shut up, you little fish-brain." I retort, stepping in between Carley and Lia.

"Oh, Sierra," Amelia shook her head. "Remember, that first day of school when I offered you a choice? Me, or the other trash bags? And I am sorry you chose them, you have beautiful hair, and a wonderful smile. You would've fit right in." Amelia said, glee edging in her voice while she twirled her hair. "But you chose the rejects, which makes you one none-the-less. See you around, _hon." _And with that she turned to her clique, and walked away like nothing ever happened.

"Gods, I hate that maggot." I growl, my teeth gritted.

"Let it go, Sierra." Carley says. "I'm used to it, it's no big deal."

"I'm gonna pound that face one day." I mutter and throw my bag on my back. "Come on, we gotta go for lunch."

* * *

Keith meets us at lunch. We sit in our usual spot, the corner far left by the window. Midway through lunch a friend of Keith joins us.

"Hey," he says. "Name's Bret. Or Breton, but anyways."

Bret had greasy slick back hair and Ray-Ban sunglasses. He looked actually quite like a biker type kid, with a red tee-shirt and a sleeveless black leather jacket, leather gloves that exposed his fingers, and black jeans with a belt. He wasn't exactly bad-looking either.

I look at Carley, surprised to see her twirling her finger in her hair and biting her lower lip. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was going to start to curl if she kept on.

Rolling my eyes, I look back at Bret.

"Keith man, can I sit?" Bret asks.

Keith looks at Carley and I. I sigh, and nod my head. "Sure."

"Hey, bud listen." Bret says. "I got into the band! We are totally going to rock it this year!"

"Nice." Keith says, flashing a smile.

"Oh and umm..." He looks at Carley and I. He offers my his hand to shake. I take it, even though my mind tells me not to. "Breton Fernbrook. And you are?"

"Sierra M-McCloud..." I say. His hand feels warm in mine, and I suddenly feel heat flooding to my face. Bret smiles. "Nice to meet you, Sierra." he winks.

Then he looks at Carley, and I'm sure she would melt. "Uhm. I'm Carley Duncan." Carley says. I was impressed she didn't choke over her words. I realized to late Bret hadn't let go of my hand, so I slowly slip it out and take Keith's instead, giving it a light squeeze for an apology.

"It's cool." Keith whispers. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. It was probably the only place I felt like a normal girl. He entwines his fingers with mine and kisses the top of my head. "It's okay." he repeats. Bret excused himself to the bathroom, and Carley sighed before noticing us. Her face went bright red and she murmured something about getting a drink before leaving Keith and I alone at our table.

"Looks like its just you and me, bumble bee." Keith said, making an absurd rhyme.

I smile. That's just Keith.

**YEAHH! New chapter!**

**Guest: He does, Loui, just face it.**

**Robinwing of RiverClan: I did! It's great! And sure, I need seven demigods and so far I have five ready, I haven't thought of the other two.**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


End file.
